La ruse du serpent
by StrangerArt
Summary: Poudlard a rouvert ses portes après quelques années où le monde magique a dû se reconstruire. Comment réagiriez-vous si rien ne vous destine à étudier dans la maison la plus contestée de l'école de magie ? Entre romance et aventure, suivez Lilith Thompson vers son destin.
1. Prologue - Le temps de grandir

Godric's Hollow était recouvert d'un voile sombre percé de milliard de petites lumières semblant s'allumer et s'éteindre, dans la nuit noire de la tempête qui s'abattait sur le village sorcier. Depuis sa fenêtre une enfant observait descendant progressivement sur les carreaux, cette course que s'échangeaient les gouttelettes d'eau, ou bien était-ce une danse ?

Les genoux ramenés contre elle, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux bruns de ce spectacle si commun pour tous, pourtant si exceptionnel pour elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la pluie s'abattre ainsi sur le monde magique. Un instant plus tard, un éclair vint éclairer la chambre sombre de la jeune fille. On pouvait y deviner en cette fraction de seconde, le chaos qui régnait dans la petite pièce sombre. Elle n'avait rien de la chambre du parfait sorcier. Non. Il y avait sur le sol des cadavres de boulettes de parchemins et contre le mur près de la porte de la chambre, une pile de livres plus ou moins anciens, qu'elle fessait tombé à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait bien trop grand sa porte.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et alors là, enfin, elle se décida à relever la tête en direction de la pendule. Une pendule murale imposante au cadre de bois et aux aiguilles tordues d'argent, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol de sa chambre, un parquet froid et grinçant comme le bruit d'une branche craquant sous son poids. Une pointe de pieds devant l'autre elle avança à l'aveugle dans cette chambre désordonnée. La sorcière marcha à plusieurs reprises sur les boulettes de parchemins et inconsciemment, elle se dit, que sa chambre avait bien besoin d'un petit brin de toilette.

Elle s'immobilisa. La chambre était trop sombre et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar alors qu'un frisson parcourait son dos. Elle était perdu dans sa chambre, la simple idée d'avancer sa main devant elle, l'effrayé au plus haut point. Devait-elle appeler ses parents ? Non. Minuit passé, aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Celui de sa rentré à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur le secours de ses parents.

Une fraction de seconde, un éclair éclaira pour la seconde fois la chambre. Un portrait. Son portrait. Elle se trouvait devant son portrait. La lumière disparut, dans le noir, la fillette avait l'impression de pouvoir voir encore chaque détaille de la peinture. Sa chevelure brune qui tombait sur ses frêles épaules coiffée avec un ruban couleur lys, de grands yeux marron exagérer à l'extrême d'après elle. Le buste d'une robe bouffante couleur saumon que les petites filles aimaient mettre pour se sentir comme de royale sorcière attendant leur sorcier charmant. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait jamais aimé les jouets magiques de petite fille. Elle n'appréciait que la boue et les balais miniatures pour petit sorcier.

En passant ses doigts fin et pâle sur la plaque dorée sous le tableau où était gravé son prénom, elle se dit qu'il était temps de grandir comme elle le désirait. Le poing droit serrer plein d'espoir elle s'adressa aveuglement à son tableau.

- C'est décidé ! Moi, Lilith Thompson j'annonce qu'à partir de ce jour, je deviendrai une sorcière indépendante comme le fut Cliodna ou encore la Reine Maëva !

Mais pour l'heure il était temps d'aller se coucher, car de l'autre côté du mur, provenant de la chambre de l'aîné des Thompson, alors élève en dernière année dans la célèbre école de Magie, comme Serdaigle ; un " Silence ! " qui ne se voulait pas autoritaire résonna. Un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Lilith, monta sur son lit et se couvrit de ses draps. Oui, aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Le jour où Lilith Thompson faisait ses premiers pas dans Poudlard.

.

* * *

.

Le prologue terminé j'espère que cela vous à plus et vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus. :)

_**P.S : Je recherche une gentille petite personne bêta lecteur/lectrice pour bien vouloir corriger mes écrits, étant magnifiquement doué avec la langue française. **_


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un au revoir

Le ciel était aussi bleu qu'un océan et rien ne laissait deviner le passage de la tempête cette nuit. À la voie 9 3/4, nombreux étaient les enfants se bousculant voulant monter pour la première fois dans le légendaire Poudlard Express. Jamais Lilith, n'avait vu pareil mécanisme si grandiose et pourtant si simple.

Un jeune homme deux fois sa taille lui lança une œillade, voyant son regard emplit d'appréhension sur cette rentrée. C'était Omael Thompson, l'aînée de la famille. Un grand jeune homme arborant fièrement les couleurs de Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas de grande ressemblance avec sa petite sœur, bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux élancées, Lilith avait de grands yeux contrairement à son frère que la fillette trouvait de taille normale comparée aux siens.

Un sifflement annonçant le départ imminent du train à vapeur rouge vif, résonna dans la gare. Les passagers étaient presque tous à bord de la machine crachant une épaisse fumée blanche de tous les côtés, mais Lilith, semblait hésité à rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait pour monter. La future élève leva la tête vers ses parents qui saluait déjà leur fils le plus âgé. Lilith interpella sa mère en tirant trois fois légèrement sur la belle robe longue blanche aux petites fleurs rouges de sa mère. Mme Thompson, baissa la tête vers sa fille avec un tendre sourire.

- Eh bien, Lilith. Que fais-tu encore là ? Le train ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.

Les joues pâles de l'enfant s'étaient colorées dans une teinte rose avant d'oser demander à sa mère un dernier encouragement.

- Maman, ... Dis-moi ... Comment est-ce que c'est Poudlard ?

Mme Thompson eut un petit rire amusé à cette demande qu'elle n'avait cessé d'entendre depuis que Lilith avait reçu sa lettre. Elle se mit à son niveau et prit les mains de la petite brune.

- Lilith. Poudard est ... C'est un endroit magique. Bien plus magique que toutes les choses que tu es pu voir dans ce monde.

- Plus magique qu'une licorne ?

- Bien plus magique. Poudlard est une école si mystérieuse que durant les sept prochaines années tu n'aurai pas le temps d'en découvrir tous les secrets.

- Et les autres enfants ?

- Ce sont des enfants. Tu rencontreras au fil des années des enfants qui ne t'attendront pas pour grandir et d'autres qui accepteront de grandir avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive promet moi de toujours être juste envers les enfants qui ne t'attendront pas car parfois certains enfants ne se rendent pas compte que chaque instant de la vie vos les peines d'être vécu.

Lilith adressa un grand sourire à sa mère avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour la saluer. La femme à la chevelure blonde embrassa le front de sa fille avant de se redresser prenant la main d'un jeune garçon tenant également celle de son père. Lilith lui souriait puis posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je te promets que comme Omael la fait pour moi, à chaque vacance je te raconterai ma vie à Poudlard Samael.

Le dit Samael leva les yeux vers son père, un homme très impressionnant portant une petite barbe et un costume rayé brun. Il posa une main très grande sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

- Fait attention à toi. Étudie autant que possible et évitent les bêtises.

- Papa, tu vas me décoiffer !

Son père eut un petit rire avant de sortir de la poche intérieur de sa veste une image animée. Lilith l'analysa : C'était leur dernière photo de vacances dans le jardin de la maison. Son père était assis sur une chaise en saluant joyeusement le photographe, sa mère servait les verres sur la table d'un délicieux jus de citrouille frais dans la même robe qu'aujourd'hui, Samael était assis à l'ombre sous la table au pied de son père en jouant avec deux figurines animées de joueurs de Quidditch, Omael lui allait et venez sur la photo en lisant un livre avant de s'arrêter regarder l'objectif et reprendre sa marche. Lilith quant à elle n'apparut que plus tard son visage surgissant sur la photo en tirant la langue au photographe avant de courir vers son père et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux joyeusement.

Lilith se souvenait de cette journée, Mr Funestar, un vieil homme travaillant au Ministère de la magie comme son père avait accepté de prendre la photo en échange d'un bon jus de citrouille frai de Mme Thompson. Avec un petit sourire Lilith passa ses bras autour de la taille de son père, avant de relever la tête vers l'homme, son menton posé sur son ventre.

- Merci beaucoup, papa.  
- Maintenant file, petite veracrasse, dit il en la poussant gentillement vers le Poudlard Express.

.  
.

Quand ils furent dans le train, Omael avait déjà réservé un compartiment tant dit que depuis la fenêtre du couloir, Lilith faisait de grand signes de la main pour saluer ses parents et Samael. Le poudlard Express en marche elle regagna le compartiment, s'installant face à son grand frère qui avait déjà le nez dans un livre, ne voulant pas le déranger l'enfant admira le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et qu'elle admirerait à chaque future rentrée. Elle avait l'impression qu'à cette vitesse tout semblait plus nombreux, la végétation occupait chaque parcelle de terre, le moindre espace libre était destiné à une nouvelle pousse.

Un soupire fit relever la tête du jeune homme.

- Tu as hâte ?  
- Je crois, répondit Lilith sans conviction. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Tu crois que les autres Serdaigle seront gentils avec moi ?  
- Les Serdaigle ? Tu veux être à Serdaigle ?  
- Eh bien, nous sommes frère et sœur, alors je suppose que je dois aller à Serdaigle, non ?

Le garçon eut un petit rire, non moqueur mais amusé.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y allez car j'y suis. Cela n'a rien à voir, à tu seulement lu le livre que je t'ai offert sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et le fonctionnement de l'école ?  
- " L'histoire de Poudlard " ... ?

Lilith, observa de nouveau par la fenêtre comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question, puis finit par accordé une réponse à son frère.

- Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'il soit quelque part dans ma chambre ... Dans un tiroir ... Ou ... Quelque part ...

Omael secoua la tête, il savait qu'il aurait dû choisir un livre moins scolaire pour sa petite sœur et favorisé l'achat d'un objet que souhaite n'importe quel enfant sorcier de son âge. Il avait presque de la peine pour l'étourderie de sa petite sœur et son manque d'ambition quant à l'histoire de sa nouvelle école.

- Tu sais au moins que Poudlard compte quatre maisons avec quatre directeurs ainsi que deux préfets en chef et deux préfets pour chaque maison ?  
- Bien sûr, qui est l'autre garçon avec toi ?  
- C'est une fille. Anna Quirke.  
- Ce n'est pas elle qui est venu la première semaine des vacances à la maison ?

Le jeune homme se mit subitement à rougir ne sachant plus où se mettre devant l'éclat de rire de sa sœur.

- Oui, oui, c'est elle. Je disais ... Les préfets et préfets en chef sont représenté par un garçon et une fille pour chaque poste.  
- Toujours ?  
- Il me semble. Mais en ce qui concerne ta future maison, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, tu peux très bien être envoyé à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou ... Serpentard.

Lilith haussa un sourcil. Serpentard était sorti de la bouche d'Omael comme si on l'avait obligée à le dire sous la torture. L'enfant voulut en savoir plus sur cette maison mais fut interrompue par une jeune fille à la porte coulissante du compartiment, provoquant une rapide montée de rouge aux joues du Serdaigle.

- A-Anna, b-bonjour, tu-tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Devant la détresse émotionnelle de son frère Lilith cacha un petit rire derrière sa main. Il fallait avoué qu'Anna Quirke, petite sœur de l'ancienne Serdaigle Orla Quirke, était une jolie jeune fille à la chevelure blonde et aux grand yeux bleus. L'uniforme des Serdaigle qu'elle portait déjà tout comme Omael lui allait à ravir et Lilith se souvenait que durant son séjour chez eux, Anna s'était montrée d'une extrême politesse.

- Bonjour, Omael. Bonjour Lilith, c'est ton premier jour n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu n'as pas trop peur ?  
- Non.  
- Bien, elle lui adressa un sourire digne d'une grande et jolie femme. Je te cherchais, Omael.

Omael fit presque un bond en se levant, se demandant pourquoi Anna Quirke le cherchait. Son livre tomba à terre et la Serdaigle le ramassa en lui adressant un sourire presque plus beau encore que celui qu'elle avait offert à Lilith. La nouvelle devant tant de sourire et de rougissement eut presque une grimace. Elle était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre les deux préfets en chef de Serdaigle.

- Nous devons nous rendre dans le premier wagon réservé aux préfets.  
- J'avais complètement oublié, il regarda Lilith. Tu penses que tout ira bien ?

La petite brune eut un air boudeur, en pensant que son frère ne lui faisait pas confiance.

- Bien sûr. Je ne suis plus une enfant, je sais encore me débrouiller seul.  
- Bien.

Omael n'était pas vraiment convaincue quant à l'idée de laisser Lilith seul, mais la main d'Anna dans la sienne lui fit vite oublié toute préoccupation avant de sortir du compartiment. La petite brune se sentit presque respirer cette dernière rencontre entre Omael et Anna, l'avait placé dans un sentiment étrange.

.

* * *

.

Le premier chapitre de la Ruse du Serpent - YEEEAAHHH ! - ; j'attends vos avis maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous préférer des chapitres plus longs ou bien moins long. Quand j'écris, j'écris !

**P.S : Toujours pas de bêta lectrice/lecteur ? Aumone ? **


	3. Chapter 2 - Le choix

Le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard n'avait pas semblé particulièrement long d'après Lilith, mais elle n'était pas mécontente de pouvoir enfin sentir l'air frais du terminus. La petite brune avait déjà revêtu la robe de sorcier de première année dans le train et se trouvait à présent habillée comme tous ses futurs camarades. Elle était sur le point de rejoindre son frère qui descendait en compagnie d'Anna, quand une voix résonna dans son dos réclamant l'attention des nouveaux arrivants.

Lilith avait levé si haut la tête en se retournant vers la voix, qu'elle crut ne plus pouvoir observer normalement quelqu'un. Jamais elle n'avait vu si grand homme. Un géant ? Il se présenta comme étant Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Gardiens des clés de Poudlard et leur guide jusqu'à l'école de magie. L'enfant ne se rappeler pas que Omael est évoqué la présence de Hagrid dans l'école, quand il rentrait durant les vacances. Elle eut beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire, il n'y avait rien à faire, peut-être n'écoutait-elle pas à ce moment-là.

Elle remarqua un première année qui semblait bien connaître le géant. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui intrigua Lilith. Elle se trouva un chemin vers le garçon quand elle surprit leurs petites messes basses.

- Hagrid, nous allons prendre les barques? Demanda le garçonnet avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Oui, Teddy.

- Parrain dit qu'il y a une créature dans le lac, un calmar géant.

- Bien sûr, ainsi que des strangulos, des êtres de l'eau, …

Le géant avait dit cela en souriant avec un tel naturel que Lilith ne savait pas si il se moquait du garçon ou si il disait bel et bien la vérité, mais dans tous les cas elle ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui se trouvait au fond du lac.

.

.

Un certain nombre de barques se trouvaient accostées à la rive. Lilith monta dans l'une d'elles et ne put s'empêcher d'analyser l'étendue d'eau en rependant à se qu'avait dit le géant au petit garçon. Elle fut tirée de sa recherche de créatures marines quand le première année de tout à l'heure monta dans la barque. Lilith fut impressionné par ses cheveux et resta les observer, cela l'intriguer grandement. Se sentant observé, Lilith n'en crut pas ses yeux quand les cheveux du garçon prirent une teinte rose. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un Métamorphomage et rare étaient ceux qui naissaient ainsi. La petite brune avait entendu dire que les sorciers dotés de cette magie étaient capables de faire tout un tas de choses avec et modifier la couleur de leurs cheveux semblaient une première compétence.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu ne serais pas un Méthamorphomage ?

- Oui.

Lilith, laissa une petite exclamation lui échappée tout en hochant la tête, alors que la teinte rose des cheveux du garçon disparaissait peu à peu.

- Je suis désolé de t'observer comme cela, je sais que ce n'est pas poli, mais c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un comme toi. Je trouve cela vraiment grandiose.

- Grandiose ? Mes cheveux ou moi ?

- Oh et bien un peu des deux ...

Deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la barque, mais Lilith ne leur prêta pas grande attention, plus occupé à fixer Teddy comme une œuvre d'art. Après un instant elle cessa de dévisager ainsi le garçon quand ses cheveux devinrent rouges, prenant cette couleur pour de l'agacement.

Elle se contenta de regarder les barques voisines à la leur et elle remarqua enfin qu'il ne s'agissait que de première année. Les lumières des barques se brouillaient dans l'eau au passage des petits bateaux sur celle-ci, le lac était calme et il n'y avait aucun signe d'une quel qu'ont que créature, ce qui rassura Lilith.

.

.

Quand Lilith découvrit pour la première fois l'intérieur de Poudlard elle resta sans voix. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que lui avait d'écrit Omael, c'était bien plus beau encore. En montant les escaliers qui les conduiraient vers la fameuse Grande Salle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'analyser, tableaux, armures, statuts, fenêtres, porte et pierres. Elle ne se rendit donc pas compte quand les élèves s'arrêtèrent dans les escaliers face à une sorcière d'un certain âge.

La petite brune s'excusa auprès d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et bouclée qu'elle reconnut comme l'une des premières année de la barque et qu'elle venait de bousculer. La sorcière haussa les épaules comme seule réponse avant de se retourner comme Lilith vers la femme en haut des escaliers.

Elle avait un air sévère qui intimida de suite Lilith. Quand la femme remercia Hagrid et lui donna congé, la fille Thompson, ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle se souvenait de son visage qu'elle avait vu dans la gazette du sorcier après l'ouverture de Poudlard. C'était Minerva McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor, mais surtout la directrice de Poudlard. Omael avait découpé l'article et l'avait ajouté aux autres bouts de papier sur la vie à Poudlard.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur chaque première année, Lilith se sentit rougir sous l'analyse minutieuse de la grande sorcière. L'habituel discours de bienvenue aux premières années fait, d'un ton brusque elle incita les nouveaux élèves à la suivre.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient immenses et depuis l'autre bout du couloir, Lilith, ne les avaient pas quitté des yeux. À présent au pied de celle-ci, elle lui paraissant bien plus grande encore. Quand elle s'ouvrirent, la petite brune se sentit intimidée et resta sur place alors que les premières année entrer, elle prit la dernière place et observa l'endroit. Chaque maison se trouvait à une grande table de bois leur étant défini et dans les yeux des sorciers elle pouvait voir que chacun d'entre eux, se demandait si t-elle ou t-elle première année allait les rejoindre. Lilith remarqua un petit signe de la main d'Omael, assis à côté d'Anna. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'elle s'intéressait enfin à ce qui se passait devant elle. Les premières années étaient de nouveau arrêté et placé sous le regard des quatre maisons et de leurs professeurs. Lilith leva la tête en l'air vers le plafond magique, qui laissait paraître une nuit étoilée découverte. La petite brune surprit une conversation devant elle, disant que le plafond était faux.

- Il faudrait être idiot pour oublier de mettre un plafond sur une école, fit Lilith à voix basse.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'y aurais même pas pensée.

C'était Teddy, la fille Thompson, ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Elle n'était pas idiote. Un regard vers le professeur McGonagall et elle comprit qu'elle venait de manquer de règlement de Poudlard. La répartition des maisons avait déjà commencé.

- Scarlett Dobbs, appela la directrice des Gryffondor et de Poudlard.

Une jeune fille que Lilith reconnue comme la seconde fille de la barque s'avança. Elle semblait timide et peu sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Lilith ne put s'empêcher de l'analyser pendant que le Choixpeau choisissait sa future maison. Scarlett était une fille de petite taille et rondelette avec des cheveux dorés tombant jusqu'au centre de son dos. Lilith la voyait à Poufsouffle et elle ne s'y trompa pas.

- Poufsouffle, s'écria le Choixpeau.

La maison jaune et noir applaudit leur nouvelle arrivante alors que Minerva McGonagall continuait son appel. Megane Haigh fut envoyé également à Poufsouffle. Trois élèves furent envoyés à Serdaigle, six à Gryffondor et deux à Serpentard.

- Ismène Rosier, appela la sorcière.

Ismène s'avança ses cheveux roux bouclé rebondissant sur ses épaules, l'autre jeune fille de la barque. Il n'y avait pas de doute pour Lilith, d'après son nom une seule maison lui correspondait.

- Serpentard !

La première année Rosier alla joyeusement vers sa maison qui l'acclamait bien plus fort que l'accueil qu'avaient réservé les autres maisons à leur nouveau venu. Teddy Lupin, fut envoyé à Gryffondor, mais Lilith le voyait bien mieux à Poufsouffle. Après plusieurs minutes, ce fut au tour de Lilith. Elle s'avança sûre d'elle jusqu'au tabouret, mais manqua de cogner dans la marche menant à celui-ci, elle se mit à rougir en s'installant. La directrice posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Lilith eut une désagréable sensation quand il chercha sa maison, comme si celui-ci essayait de manger sa tête sans y parvenir.

- Je vois ... Beaucoup de créativité, pour les bêtises ... De la tolérance envers les autres, mais bien plus d'ambition encore ... Je te vois parfaitement à Serdaigle, mais ... Non, ... Cette maison t'aidera parfaitement par ta détermination et ta finesse ... Serpentard !

Lilith crut que le monde s'arrêtait autour d'elle, elle put voir dans le regard de son grand frère de l'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas elle même pourquoi Serpentard, elle n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qui s'y trouvaient dont leur applaudissement sonné sourd à ses oreilles alors qu'elle prenait place à leur table près d'Ismène Rosier. Non, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Choixpeau avait choisi cette maison.

- Bienvenue chez toi, l'accueilli Ismène.

Serpentard était désormais sa nouvelle maison durant les sept prochaines années, sept ans où elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas le choix que l'on avait pris pour elle.

.

* * *

.

Second chapitre, on avance ! Bien soyons d'accord le discours de Minerva est celui de HP 1 ( HOP ! Copyright JKR ! ). Je suis finalement fière de ce chapitre, j'ai pourtant eu du mal avec la partie du discours justement avec Minerva car cela me gênait de le reprendre mais au final pourquoi changer le scripte ? :)

**P.S : ° J'ai trouvé ma bêta lectrice, YEAAHHHH, merci à '' _La fille en bleu_ '' ( Il faut des point, pas des espaces ) ! Plein de poutoux baveux à elle !**  
**° Les réponses aux REVIEWS ne sont pas écrit, car j'y répond en privé, puis c'est plus rapide pour moi comme pour vous. ;)**


End file.
